MemoriesRedone
by AdorableGeek
Summary: A long time ago they were in love but a tragic ending tore them apart. Over a hundred years later they are reunited and must either forget the memories of their love from long ago or learn to move past the pain in order to create a love  more beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

Sorry I accidently posted the second chapter. Grr I'm just so clumsy today. Sorry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Your Mind vs. Your Heart

The teenager sighed her triangular black ears twitching with slightly irritation. The part asian girl sipped the bitter coffee and quickly sat the sugarless drink on to the table. Her naturally narrowed silver eyes studied the man across from her as her four midnight black tails waved leisurely behind her. She closed her eyes and allowed another sigh to pass her plump lips.

"Charlie, Where is Bella now?" She questioned and Charlie carelessly shrugged. The girl snarled in annoyance causing Charlie to shift uncomfortably in his seat. To any bystander it would be nearly comical how this tiny female frightened the much larger man.

"Your daughter is an danger magnet. I warned you to keep an eye on her because even at the age of one she was drawing in strange creatures. Charlie I understand your fear of magic and everyone associated with it but I had hoped for the sake of your daughter you would put that fear aside. She would want to extend her life and there is only one way to do that. Will you push her away as you have done your brother just because you are afraid?" She questioned slowly standing up from her place across from him. Her words penetrated his very soul and tears filled the large man's eyes. He blinked away the moisture as he stared up in to the face of the ageless woman.

"Aunt Kagome" He said sounding like the lost child from twenty-five years ago. Kagome eyes softened and she walked around the table. She allowed Charlie to bury his head in to her stomach. She gently ran her clawed hands through his silky brown hair. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her to him.

"No matter how old you get you will always be my favorite pup." Kagome whispered as she felt moisture soak through her thin shirt. She understood Charlie's fear of the supernatural. When he was only nine years old he had witness his mother changed in to an vampire and murder his father and baby sisters. Only he and his twin brother was sparred and Kagome had personally saw to the female newborns execution and raised Charlie and Chase in this very house.

"I will go retrieve Bella and remove this threat from this area. In six months time I will return and remove the seal from Bella's blood turning her in to a youkai. You have six months Charlie to decide whether or not you want to be apart of your daughter's life. No matter what you choose I will support you." Kagome informed him softly her voice carrying an soothing growl and her hands glowed an baby blue. Charlie nodded in understanding letting his mother figure go. Kagome patted his head affectionately and Charlie looked up at her with an familiar watery smile.

"I will return home with your daughter tonight. Then I'll cook or everyone including my new nephew. Why don't you go to work and maybe sneak me one of your shotguns. I have a feeling we are going to be planning a shotgun wedding." Kagome teased and Charlie chuckled.

"Alright Aunt Kagome." he agreed and he watched as she slowly walked out of the door. It never came to mind to remind her to put on her concealment spell. Hell he was thinking of ways to torture the young couple. He slowly stood and went upstairs to prepare himself for work. He felt more comfortable now that he had managed to talk to someone who understood him. His mind would also be at ease if he knew that Kagome would insure his daughter safety by exterminating the vampire that was lurking just outside his home.

.

.

.

.

_So the cubs smell me. At least I know they are not completely useless._ Kagome thought as she continued slowly circle the clearing agitating the posed boy. Kagome was not the type of alpha who choose the mates for everyone in her pack partly because she believed that love should not be forced. Also, she had seen the horrors of a forced mating and she shivered as she thought of the mangled body of her allies daughter. The feline was beaten brutally and her disfigured kitten/ snake laid gasping for air by her side.

"What's wrong Jacob?" Bella asked oblivious to her Great Aunt's presence. Kagome smiled mischievously and a purposeful rumble escaped her chest gaining the cub's attention. Her and his eyes met and he growled. A deep rooted horror was covered by false bravado and Kagome chuckled.

"Kagome" Jacob growled and Kagome walked in to the open shadows. Bella smiled with happiness and jumped up to great her Aunt. Kagome held up her hand silently stilling Bella.

"Hello Jacob you've grown a lot bigger and that spirit has a very strong control over you. I wonder if such a weak minded boy is really worth my Bella's heart." Kagome said and Bella's eyes widened as she watch Jacob go from slightly agitated to an snarling wolf. Bella remembered when she was younger all those days Kagome would tease and torment Jacob to the point of tears. No one ever understood Kagome's fascination with teasing Jacob. Kagome looked calmly in to Jacobs pitch black eyes and critically looked over his brown fur. She was only a good six feet shorter than he was and from what she could tell he could probably take on a majority of the threats in this area. Kagome heard the boy bark but did not pay attention to him as she continued to analyze the situation.

"I will fight you in one weeks time, Jacob. As you know I am Bella's alpha and you must fight me for the right to her. For now why don't we all go back to Charlie's house so that I can explain some things." Kagome suggested but Jacob was to far gone to listen to reason. Bella screamed his name as he lunged at Kagome.

_He's quick also and needs to improve his control but than again all wolves have such short tempers._ Kagome thought as jumped up in to the air and flipped gracefully on to Jacobs back. Her hands glowed a errie blue and she touched the irrational wolf. He stopped in his tracks and fell to the ground. Jacob whimpered as he got in to an comfortable position on the ground. Kagome hopped of his back and stilled the panicking Bella.

"He's fine I just hit him with a spell used to calm troubled beings. He's tired but give him five minutes and he'll be just as happy as he was before." Kagome explained and was surprised when she felt Bella wrap her arms around her. Kagome smiled warmly and returned the girl's hug.

_Bella what you and Charlie don't realize is that your heart no longer belongs to Edward. My only job here is to pull the blinds from over your eyes. _Kagome thought as she picked up the sounds of the snoring Jacob.

"While we are waiting for him to wake up why don't I tell you a story." I said jumping off of Jacob's back. I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to the nearest tree. We sat down beside one another. It was a beautiful day as the sun shone beautifully on the clear field which we occupied. Jacob's deep and melodic snores was slightly comforting to my battered heart. That brave cub who would die to protect my equally brave if not stubborn Bella was worthy enough to be called my nephew.

"Did Charlie call you down here?" Bella asked getting straight to the point.

"No I came because of Kanna who told me that right now you need me." I informed her calmly and she stiffened.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not Bella!" I said with laughter placing my hand on her shoulder. She relaxed and sighed and even scooted closer towards me. I think her movement towards me was unintentional but I was happy for her shift in position none the less. I've always liked it when my pups were close to me maybe it was a mother thing.

"So what is the emergency?"

"Well I just came here to tell you a story." I answered and Bella gave me a perplexed look a question nearly erupted from her lips. I smiled approvingly when she quelled her urge to question my motives.

"You know the story of how I became a fox demon and how I completed the shikon no tama. Charlie probably gave you the watered down version and say that slowly I came in to power the end, right?" I questioned and Bella nodded.

"Well that stuff is true but what Charlie didn't tell you was that me and my prince in red clothe didn't stay husband and wife. A little after we got married I noticed Inuyasha started wandering off and every time I would mention the fact that I was a demon he would completely loose his mind. After a year of his erratic behavior he left me alone in a village full of humans who wanted nothing more but for me to leave. Sure I saved the world but that didn't matter. I was still a demon a thing to be hated and feared so t villagers tried time and time again to drive me out.

For years I stayed in that village being stoned, beaten, my hut was burnt down a few times but I never left. I never lifted a finger to hurt anyone and I waited patiently for Inuyasha. I also stayed because I didn't want to accept the fact that I was any different than from the people around me. I wanted desperately to believe that I was still human. It wasn't until twenty-five years had passed and Sesshoumaru had came to the village and dragged me kicking and screaming to his castle" I laughed at the memory of the hell I raised when Sesshoumaru dragged me away from my home. I cried, I clawed, I scratched and managed to wound Sesshoumaru a many of times but not once did he ever retaliate he simply continued to push me in the direction he wanted me to go in despite my resistance.

"At the castle Sesshoumaru cared for me and took care of me in a way no one else ever did. He gave me everything my heart desired and more. He helped me realize that what I am now is what I was meant to be. He helped me to become the woman who could conquer the world and still raise a pack full of pups. Inuyasha found me just as I realized how I have come to love Sesshoumaru and he confessed about how much he loved me." I explained my eyes becoming misty. I was foolish back than and despite the fact that I accepted I had to move on the slight sting of heartache still reared it's ugly head.

"Inuyasha came back and despite the fact I knew that he didn't love me I remembered the love we once shared and I wanted it back. Inuyasha was sweet to me and still acted like the boy I married twenty-five years ago but I was still in love with Sesshoumaru. I allowed a past love blind me to the love that Sesshoumaru offered and I broke his heart. He had a heir by one of his concubine's. It was around that time Inuyasha decided to inform me that while he married me he mated his dead lover Kikyo. I was heart broken and than when word came around to me that my best friend Koga and Ayame died in battle and Sesshoumaru was missing . I was stuck raising eight pups on my own if you included Shippo and Maru Jr.. Inuyasha left me and went back to Kikyo and asked me to revive her because he loved her more than life itself. It was then that I realized my mistake. Bella I'm not trying to say that Edward is a bad man but you have to know how much Jake loves you and he is the biggest idiot in the world but he's a tough idiot and I know without a shadow of a doubt that he would protect you with his life. Please Bella I'm begging you don't make the same mistake that I did." I begged before I could gauge Bella's reaction I felt a big wet appendage lick the whole side of my face. I looked up in to the panting wolf's brown eyes and I playfully growled.

I got up and transformed in to my fox form and made sure I was around his size. I barked as I chased him around the clearing listening merrily to Bella's twinkling laughter in the background.

.

.

.

.

.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

I hope you like this. The plot is basically the same with a few changes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Putting others first

Kagome watched from Bella's window as she and Jacob playfully rolled around in the wet grass. She smiled gently as the two laughed happily and she sighed. Shortly after her little talk Bella had disclosed to her how unhappy she was making Edward with her obsession. Bella said that it still hurt that he had left so abruptly but she understood his reasoning. Bella realized the he left because he loved her enough to leave and Kagome knew that her job here was nearly complete.

_In a lot of ways me and Bella are the same. Maybe if I had not came along she might have been waiting around for years._ Kagome thought closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. A familiar scent wafted passed her nose and she immediately snapped to attention. Her nose twitched and she begun to slowly walk across the floor. Her ears twitched as she stepped on a abnormally loose headboard. She bent down and easily pried the board off. Kagome eyes widened as she looked at the cluster of miscellaneous items. She picked up the tiny stack of pictures and her eyes widened as she looked in to the golden eyes that once was green. His familiar wild bronze hair, his strong jaw, that crooked smile. She looked down in to the hollow spot and saw a tiny clothe. She picked it up and his scent attacked her nose. Her heart beat picked up speed as the realization dawned on her.

_Edward Masen is Bella's Edward._ Kagome thought as her heart suddenly dropped. Tears welled up in my eyes and streamed down my face as there was a weight on my chest. Suddenly my cell phone vibrated. She looked at the caller idea and felt a forbidden feeling as she looked at the name of her caller. She clcked the talk button and was surprised to hear th loud desperate cries that she had not heard in such a long time. Her heart clenched as her son called for her over and over again begging her to be there to comfort him.

"Shippo what happened?" Kagome questioned and Shippo wailed harder. His wails suddenly grew distant as the seemingly calm Taiyoukai took the phone. Kagome could hear the hidden worry and anger in his voice as the young Tai quietly spoke in to the phone.

"Charity has been kidnapped by the Volturi" He ground out and Kagome's eyes widened. She saw an image of the sweet blonde woman whose hazel eyes would glow with warm humor and her smile was there to greet anyone who crossed her path. That little woman who was no more than an immortal human and was the physically weakest of the immediate pack. She remembered the torture that the Volturi had placed upon her and Sesshoumaru and how they tormented poor Shippo. She shivered at the thought of what they would do to Charity.

"Once I get my pawn in place I will draw the Volturi to me and Charity will be just fine. I have a feeling they just needed an excuse to get back at us for the hell we raised back then." Kagome said standing up and tucking the pictures in her pocket. She kicked the board back in to place and ran downstairs. Charlie had taken a week long vacation at her request and she felt bad that she would not be able to stay and spend time with Charlie and his family.

_Maybe another time and next time I will bring everyone so that we can be together again like a family._ Kagome thought as she walked in to the living room. Charlie looked up at her and instinctively knew that something was wrong.

"The Volturi has taken Shippo's mate. Tell Bella and Jacob I will come and check on them later and hopefully next time I can bring the whole family." Kagome said with a tiny smile and Charlie nodded in understanding. He knew vaguely of the Volturi due to his experience with his mother but just like anything else supernatural he only wanted to know what he needed to know. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them she was gone. Charlie felt a lingering feeling that while Kagome was running towards something she was also pushing herself away from something.

_She was always putting others first. He thought with sadness as he remembered the tale of her third and probably last love that human boy named Edward Masen._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha and Twilight I do not own.

.

.

.

.

.

The Art of Smiling

"Yes Mrs. Henderson Shippo and I are siblings. Would you please give us our schedules for our classes?" She asked smiling widely and Shippo blushed under the wrinkled hags intense stare. Shippo had taken on the appearance of a shy fourteen year boy while Kagome decided to only tweak herself to make her look more human. The secretary looked at the smiling girl and her suspicions concerning the new students melted.

"Of course. I hope you two enjoy your time here at Taken High School." Mrs. Henderson said handing them both of their schedules. Kagome looked over them and nodded before handing them both to Shippo and he went over them.

"Now remember to find me if you have any trouble." Kagome said as Shippo handed her back her schedule. Two bigs guys showed up in to the tiny office and Mrs. Henderson quickly introduced them as their tour guides.

"Hello Kyle, Bert which grades are you guys in?" Kagome questioned and they shared a look before looking down at the short new girl. There eyes traveled up and down her body from her very generous curves to her exotic eyes. They both smiled at her as the scent of their arousal filled her nostrils.

"Bert is in tenth while Kyle is in eleventh." Mrs. Henderson answered politely unaware of the boys lingering gaze on the girl's cleavage. Shippo hide a snicker as Kagome excitedly chatted with the boys and they followed the two out of the office.

"See you at lunch Shippo. Make a lot of friends okay?" Kagome asked and Shippo nodded with a tiny blush but inside he was enjoying his mother's 'game'. Shippo tried to ignore the ache he felt as he thought of his missing mate. He knew that as long as he could sense her presence somewhere in this world and know that she was unharmed he would be able to keep at least part of his calm state of mind.

"Okay sis." He mumbled as he watched her link arms with Kyle and excitedly ask questions about the school. Bert looked at Shippo's schedule and offered to walk him to class.

"Your sister seems nice." Bert said and Shippo nodded as he mumbled his agreement. He smelt the boy's arousal and a part of him wanted to tell him that, that was his mother. Shippo bit his tongue as he counted his lucky stars that he has gotten the much more level headed of the two jocks. He didn't know how well he would handle it if one of these humans would try to take his mother away from his side.

.

.

"Kagome why don't you introduce yourself to the class. To lessen the conversations during the rest of my class you all have five minutes" My first period teacher Mr. Johnsons said as shifted through a magazine.

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and me and my little brother just moved here from Paris. My mother is Japanese and my father is European." Kagome said and quickly a few hands raised up. Kagome pointed to the girl closest to her and the girl shrill voice quickly filled the room.

"How old are you?"

"15 my birthday is October 31." Kagome answered and then pointed to someone else.

"What was the name of your old school?"

"I was home schooled"

"What do your parents do?"

"My mother is a doctor and my father is a photographer. Right now they are both in Africa." Kagome said and the entire classroom begun to erupt in noise. Kagome heard someone shout 'party' and she blushed. Kagome looked to the back of the classroom and for a moment her smile faltered. His intense topaz eyes was staring right at her as if they could see through her mask She locked eyes with him silently daring him to challenge her in front of everyone but he stayed silent.

_Shit! I…. I didn't know he was going to be here. It's to late to pick another location. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! ! _Kagome thought as she plastered her smile back on her face. She thought about the Cullen clan and wondered if they would interfere. If somehow it leaked to them her connection to Bella she wondered about their reaction. She never imagined that there would be an unsure factor in her plan and she cursed the fact that the world was so small.

"Kagome, will you go to the homecoming dance with me?" Kyle blurted out and Kagome blushed prettily. She quickly declined his offer stating that she herself might not be even going to homecoming. The class teased Kyle for 'trying to keep the new girl to himself' and Mr. Johnson quickly told her to take a seat next to Cullen.

Kagome reminded herself to not get distracted by her heart's desire. She had to remember that she was not in this place to indulge in memories of the past. She just had to keep remembering that in order to win this game she had to learn to mask her emotions behind a smile.

.

.

.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

.

.

.

.

The Cunning Fox

Shippo sat in the far corner his dark green eyes analyzing and absorbing the masterpiece in front of him. His usual bright orange hair was muted and was a midnight blue giving the boy an subdued look. His large glasses and messy hair made him seem weak, air-headed. Kagome knew that her son was anything but. Kagome waved goodbye to her new 'friends' as she happily skipped over to him. She bent over and put both of his hands over his eyes.

Her eyes softened as she saw the picture that was wedged between the two pages. She wrapped her arms around the boy shoulders and gently kissed his head. Shippo eyes closed as he basked in the comfort she offered.

"You have to eat, Shippo." She gently ordered ignoring the observing eyes that was coming from the table in front of them. Kagome sat up straight and slowly moved around the table. She sat across from Shippo and removed two bento boxes from her book bag. The scent of raw meat wafted towards Shippo's nose and he blinked in surprise as she sat the box in front of him along with a pair of chopsticks.

"I figured that the cafeteria food would be to revolting for you to digest and I made you something." She said opening the black box revealing four little squares filled with neatly cut meat each with just enough blood to make the meat seem a bit fresh. Shippo sat his book down gently and graciously opened the box and took a whiff. His eyes danced with happiness once he saw that his mother had given him one of a foxes favorite meals….Rabbit.

"Don't worry Shippo I had Yoko enchant the boxes so to any human it looks like human food." Kagome said low enough so that only he and the tense vampire behind him could hear. Shippo tried to hid his grin once he heard the vampire behind her growl. Shippo had to suppress his laughter as he saw one of the vampires stand up and walk over to their table.

_Everything is going to plan. _Shippo thought as the smallest vampire walked over to them. Despite the fact that the blonde vampire seemed to have nearly lost all of his composure she seemed to be the least effected out of the bunch.

"Hi my name is Alice. You must be the new student Kagome." She introduced extending her hand and Kagome took it with an amused smile on her face. Alice sat down beside the much older female. Despite the fact that they were about the same height Shippo trained eye could see that as far as power goes his mother was way out of the pixie like vampires league.

"Kagome where are you from?" She asked and Kagome smoothly lied. Alice eyes narrowed suspiciously and Shippo quietly continued to eat his meal. It seemed to him that more or less the two was sizing each other up and Alice seemed to be a little apprehensive about what she saw.

"Kagome was it that you are eating?" Alice asked curiously getting to the real question.

"It's lightly grilled dear meat. Shippo over there is having rabbit." Kagome explained as she picked up a piece of meat with the chopsticks and put it into her mouth with a happy smile. Alice eyes widened as she looked at the small trail of blood that made its way from the side of Kagome's mouth to her chin. Kagome slowly got a napkin and wiped it away.

"A-A-Are you sure that's healthy?" Alice asked and Shippo wondered when was the last time the girl had truly eaten if she was getting so flustered over a little bit of blood like this.

"Silly girl did your father not teach you? this diet is perfectly healthy especially for demons. Besides did you not see enough of my future to figure it out, fortuneteller. " Kagome said slowly but clearly her voice nearly light and teasing. Her eyes held amusement and her smile gave away her mischievous nature. Shippo eyes widened never expecting her to be this blunt with the girl. Alice was called away by the strained voice of the blonde man and with a glance towards the mysterious female she quickly went to her mates side.

"Alright Shippo are you willing to stay for the rest of the day or do you want to go hunt because truthfully this did nothing to appease my hunger." Kagome said and was shocked when Shippo gave her a stern look. School wasn't so great to Kagome the first time around. While she did have some friends for some odd reason they were never there when the other kids would pick on her or chase her home from school. To say the least Kagome Higurashi's high school experiences where not very….pleasant. The only reason she enrolled in the high school was for Shippo to find some sort of distraction.

"No this time around your going to get through high school. I don't care if it kills me your going to walk across that stage." Shippo said stubbornly glaring at his mother and Kagome pouted cutely. Her eyes was large and pleading and to any other man her little trick might have worked. To bad her son had built up nearly five hundred years worth of immunity.

"Come on sis luckily we both have gym together. We can prepare for our guest when we get home." Shippo said happily and Kagome sighed allowing the shorter boy to drag her to class. The kids around them whispered about the oddity that the new students where. The talked about how beautiful they both were despite the boys geeky appearance. They two new kids where just as beautiful and enchating as the Cullen's. What made them more beauitful was their willingness to speak to the rest of the student body. To them Kagome and Shippo where more approachable and easy to make friends with.

If only they knew the true nature of their 'friends'.

.

.

.

.

.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

.

.

.

.

The Pain of Losing You

"_Aunt Kagome was right I do feel much better. Being a half-demon isn't as bad as everyone made it sound."_ _Bella said smiling her fangs poking out the bottom of her mouth. Her tail swished slowly and her narrowed hazel eyes looked up at Jacob with love and adoration. _

"_Yeah that damn fox was right about a lot of things."_ _He answered back stroking her bare arm gently. She growled playfully and he returned the gesture. The scene looked just like something out of a book as the summer sun shone down on the couple. The flowers around them enhanced the fairytale feel out of the book._

The song was gentle,sad nothing more then a whisper in the wind. The words that left his lips were foreign to his mind but so familiar to his heart that it slightly soothed him. He wished desperately that he could cry that at least one tear would gather in his eye and gently roll down his marble cheek. He chuckled softly at the very human desire to simple wail out his sadness.

He didn't jump as he felt the apparition gently touch his shoulder and whispered words of comfort in his ear. His song grew a little louder a little more bold and she giggled encouraging him to continue. He turned towards the ghost. They were in a large room painted a dull beige color and within the room was nothing but them a violin that rested in the corner. She wore a beautiful white dress. Her long hair seemed to glow in the light of the moon. She was an odd sight with her triangular ears and her trio of tails that waved behind her. The gentle look within her eyes comforted him and eased his inner turmoil and her mouth moved saying words that he just couldn't hear. He opened his mouth ready to whisper her name but then the moment was lost. Once again he was within the tiny white room within his family home in Taken, Alaska.

He was left speechless and confused as he searched for any sign of the beautiful girl. He felt a sudden longing but not for the mahogany haired female he had left behind in Forks. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and he begun to shake as he reached for the memory of her but only received an hazy image. Scattered words that she had spoken raced through his mind until he was curled up on the piano bench with his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to protect himself from gnawing loneliness that threatened to gobble him whole.

.

.

.

.

"I can feel, Momma. Her pain…..oh God Charity I'm sorry!…" He wailed in to her stomach his arms tightening around her waist. His entire body shook with the force of his grief as he sensed his mate's distress. Her silver eyes was gentle as she ran her fingers through his curly sunset colored hair. Her hand glowed a gentle blue as she shushed her distressed child to sleep. He calmed under her soothing touch and his entire body went lax.

"Do not worry Shippo. I promise I will get my cute daughter-in-law back in one piece even I must play the villain or I must take the role of god himself I will bring her back. No one hurts my children and get away with it." She said gently her voice never wavering and Shippo sighed in relief. He knew that his mother spoke the truth and that fact comforted him but at the same time he felt a hint of dread. Something felt off but before he could address it he found himself on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Sleep, Shippo I will be here when you awake." She promised gently and he closed his eyes deciding tiredly that he would asked why her eyes suddenly looked so sad and the way her mouth trembled just a bit as she ordered him to rest.

_Momma? Momma what's wrong? I'm sorry momma. I'm sorry that…._ Before he could finish his thought he was encased in mind numbing darkness. Kagome gentle pried his arms off of her and gently sat his head on the closest pillow. She rose from the bed and silently exited the room wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a plain white wife beater. Her steps were silent as she made her way to the music room. Her eyes was distant focused on the beautiful days past. She remembered him grabbing her hand, his forest green eyes bright with pleasure as he lead her through the large silent house. That was their time when only the stars were only witness to their budding love. In the cover of night they spoke of many things , they _did_ many things too.

Her lips curled upwards and her eyes lit with excitement as she remembered the warmth of his hand as he pulled her through the dark corridors. His whispered voice coaxed her forward and gladly she followed.

"_Find me, Kagome"_

He urged releasing her hand and suddenly she wasn't in the sleeping mansion that rested just outside of the city limits in Chicago. Instead she was in Taken, Alaska within her small sound proofed music room staring up at the night sky. Tears cascaded down her face as she selfishly begged the night to swallow her whole. She lay crumpled before before the old violin as she chanted her grief in to the empty unaware of the curious sympathetic eyes peering in to the room through the crack in the door.

.

.

.

.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

.

.

.

.

.

No Rest for the Wicked

She ran across the snow carpeted forest floor her paws creating foot prints in her wake. Her four tails waved behind her as her blood shot red eyes locked on to her prey. The giant fox snarled as she picked up speed loving the adreneline that coursed through her veins as she sped up.

"Get away from me!" The newborn shouted hoarsely as he picked up speed and she begun to do the same. The other four new borns that had attempted to attack her home were currently burning within a small campfire she had created in her own backyard. She snarled as her speed picked up and her full attention begun to zero in on her prey. Suddenly a great force tackeled her throwing her in to the closist tree. She heard a menacing growl as she slowly stood and to her shock she stared in to the dark topaz eyes of Emmett Cullen. She growled at him wondering if the vampire truly was idiot.

She turned towards the newborn and took off with Emmett quick at her heels. The newborn looked back with a smirk and he gripped a tree and pulled it down blocking her path. She jumped over the tree and to her shock the newborn threw a snowball in to her face. She stopped in her tracks and let out a yelp as she felt the gigantic idiot grip the excess skin on her back.

"It's Kagoem you idiot and your letting him get away!" She growled twisting around and bitting him in the hand causing him to release her. She snarled at him and the vampire stared down at her in complete silence. She looked in the direction the newborn ran in to and she sniffed the air. She growled once she relaize that the falling snow muted his scent.

"Come on you idiot you're the one who let him get away so your going to be the one who helps me catch him!" She growled and Emmett agreed since it was only fair. He followed still in a state of shock as the large canine ran in the direction the newborn ran in to. Her ears swiveled around her head and he watched as her nose twitched as she tried to zero in on his scent.

"What's going on?' He questioned.

"I caught three newborns snooping around both of our houses. They were using the snow as a way to mute their scent. From what I heard their leader ordered them to find our location. The last thing either of us needs is a group of newborns controlled by a power hungry bitch and her lovesick puppy to know is where we rest our heads." Kagome informed him and Emmett's eyes widened as he immediately realized the urgency of the situation and he begun to pick up his pace.

"So what's the deal? Why are they after us?"

"No time to explain now." She barked as the newborn came in to view. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that he was slowing down. She quietly informed Emmett that they would attack him from both sides of him. The vampire quickly agreed and the two went their separate ways. She moved slowly and gracefully and she crouched lower and lower as she made her way closer and closer to her prey. She blended in with the forest until she looked like nothing more like a shadow. A small rumble escaped her chest as the newborn paused looking around the silent forest with wide red eyes.

"Now!" Kagome barked and she and Emmett both jumped out of their hiding place. Kagome jumped and her jaws snapped around the newborns kneecap and with one twist of her muzzle his knees broke away like fragile stone. Emmett taking advantage of the newborns moment of pain ripped off his other leg and they both backed up weary of getting hit by the creature.

"Thank you" Kagome said with a small bow of her head and Emmett nodded informing her it was no problem. The newborn cursed them and informed the large fox that she was going to die. Kagome scoffeed as she sat a safe distance away from the screaming vampire.

"Emmett you may not want to see this." She informed the vampire and his eyes widened as suddenly the newborn quieted and then the man's face twisted in horror. His scream filled the night air and Emmet took a step back. Kagome turned back to him her eyes was filled with an emotion Emmett could not put his finger on.

"I'll stay besides who is going to protect you from the other animal hungry vamps that lurk the forest." He questioned and she laughted.

"Emmett I think you're the only idiot that would attempt to eat a fox that is a head taller then you and talks."

"True."

.

.

..

.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I feel like I owe you guys an explanation. You see I'm a senior in high school and let's just say I'm not really good at school. I'm more like a high C low B student. (sometimes I get A's). So when it came time to fill out college applications the guidance counselor at my school basically told me that whatever I was planning on doing isn't possible and maybe I should think about a different route besides college. Basically she told me I ruined my future so go crawl in to an unemployment line. It hurt a lot for someone to tell you that you screwed up your future. I don't have a definite goal but I knew that I would find something anything to do with my life in college and to know it might not happen is really depressing. I feel like I've been through so much from people dying to being diagnosed with depression that to learn that at the end of this road there is nothing. It hurts a low.

So please forgive me. I'll try harder to update but my life is a mess. This is probably the only thing I'm doing right.

Please enjoy the story.

.

.

.

.

The Queen's Nightmare

_Something is wrong._ She thought as he watched her eyes suddenly grow distant her entire body shivered and she took a few steps back. Her usually shiny, bouncy hair was now dull and lifeless unnaturally straightened and covering the majority of her face when she tilted her head. Her temper was shorter now then usual and from what Shippo could hear she had not been able to get a good night sleep in two weeks. Between killing the newborns and her constantly increasing nightmares it seemed that his mother was at the end of her rope. In the beginning he chalked it up to her late night potroals with the vamprie but now he was starting to really get worried.

"Momma?" Shippo questioned silently as he watched her stumble towards the cafeteria table. There was clear bags under her eyes and her aura seemed week and diminished. On top of that it seemed as if in her current state her wounds were unable to heal. He whimpered slightly as her lifeless eyes looked him over scanning for any sort of injury. She then gave him a small reassuring smiles and he tried to muster up one to give her in return.

"What's wrong?" He questioned reaching over and touching her hand and she his eyes widened at her cold appendage. He paled visibly and cursed his lack of awareness of her condition. Of course after lack of sleep and fighting she would get sick in the process. He growled lightly as he watched her eyes slightly drop and his growling increased as he turned towards the tiny female vampire. His eyes were wide and was a blood red color. His pupils were nothing but yellow slits.

"Kanna she told me to tell you that it's best to get her out of here before the nightmares starts again." Alice informed him quietly and suddenly his features relaxed. He nodded quietly telling his mother what the vampire woman said and without complaint she allowed Shippo to lead her out of the cafeteria. She was silent as he went to their lockers and gathered their things.

"Shippo…" She whispered as they stood outside of the school in front of her car. Shippo turned to her and watched with horror as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and suddenly her body went quickly caught her. For a few minutes all was silent as she rested peacefully in his arms. Then her face twisted in to that of pain and a violent scream tore itself from her throat. Shippo paled as she thrashed about and he gently sat her in the car. He knew who might be able to help her the problem is would she be happy with his decision once she woke up?

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**Her bare feet touched the thin layer of snow that sat upon her balcony. Her crimson red eyes landed on the vampire that stood just on the edge of the clearing. She felt his probing in to her brain for the last few days.**_

"_**What is your name boy?" She questioned and his ruby red eyes twinkled with mirth. She snarled as she felt his mental sword attack her mind. Her shield held strong against his reckless attack and her growls increased.**_

"_**Royce King, Ma'am" He answered with a small bow of his head. She stepped forward as her powers flared throwing Royce backwards with the force. She jumped on to the balcony railing her tails wagging angrily behind her. Her ears twitched and she listened as the sickening crack of the vampire hitting a few trees echoed through out the night. She waited patiently as the newborn slowly picked himself up and made his back towards the wide clearing where her tiny house stood.**_

"_**Leave the Cullen's and my son alone and I will offer you something that you can not refuse." **_

"_**Oh and what would that be, Lady Kagome?" He practically purred walking up closer to the house until he had to crane his neck in order to look in to her eyes. She smiled a small mischievous smile that made the newborn flinch. A full row of teeth was showing out of her mouth and her eyes shimmered with a menace that even the red-headed wench could not replicate.**_

"_**I will give you full reign of my mind for two weeks. For two weeks, myself and any of those who bother to help me will take the brunt of your mental attacks. If you leave the Cullen's and my sons alone." She bargained and it was Royce's turn to grin.**_

"_**There is another catch." He stated and if possible her gin widened.**_

"_**Smart boy. By the end of the two weeks if I am not killed or seriously injured by your attacks then I will hunt you down. I will decide whether I want to kill you or not maybe I just might torture you until you tell me everything and then trap your will so that you can be my little punching bag for eternity. Will you accept this Royce King or should I simply kill you know?" She questioned and Royce grinned.**_

"_**I'll accept."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

PLEASE READ: I am dedicating this chapter to a boy who always had a smile on his face. Whom I can say I did not know that well but I knew well enough that he was a good person. His name was Devin Bodden a student of Baltimore's Polytechnic Institute and just last month he had shot himself in the head. No one knows why and everyone is so hurt and confused because he was just such an happy person.

Please keep him and his family in your thoughts. I know that sometimes it may not seem that way but a kind word can go a long way. I always try to tell others that they are beautiful because I believe there is beauty in everyone. Of course I still hate those people with rotten personalities now they are hideous but still I'm sure once their ego has been deflated they are really beautiful individuals.

Also I got accepted in to two colleges take that you evil woman!

On with the story!

.

.

.

.

A Light in the Darkness

"Momma once told me that with each tragedy another crack appears on the heart. Some cracks are just superficial lines that once polished will fade. There are cracks that are so deep that not even the tinkling of time could heal it. Then you have that one time when a crack forms in the center of your heart. It is so wide and deep that it shatters the frail structure . For immortals this event happens just as many times as the earth quakes. Mom told me that whatever higher power governs this universe has cursed us to repeat this over and over again. Just to see how many times can your heart break and repair and beat again before your mind starts to rattle with madness. I wonder if momma is starting to hit her point?" Shippo mused as he gently ran his clawed hand through her hair.

Silent tears fell from her. Her lips trembled but not a whimper escaped. She suffered in silence which makes her so much more heartbreaking to those in the room. She never sought comfort simply curled more and more in to herself. Carlisle watched Shippo's worry increase minute by minute. The albino teen just sat silently within the corner holding a round mirror to her enlarged belly. She never truly spoke a word but managed to always get her point across. Alice avoided the female as if her mere scent would kill her.

"Shippo if you do not wish to loose your mother to the madness that time and loneliness could bring my advise to simply let everything be. Shippo you have a tendency to be self-centered do not allow your selfishness get in the way of her happiness." Kanna advised before standing up and walking out of the room.

.

.

.

.

Edward once again sat his piano thinking of the memories that is slowly becoming clearer to me as each days passed. Little by little I saw more then piercing sapphire eyes but now I saw a wave of midnight blue hair and a matching tail. Her pale fingers gripping the bow as she played the violin. He remembered his mouth touching everywhere he could reach. Whispering in to furry triangular ears the tickling of her fur tail on my nose.

White…churches…. That promise of forever….

"Have you not figured it out yet?" A eerie voice questioned and I turned towards the albino youkai that was now Alice's worst nightmare. She was now a teenager with a very round belly. He looked at her curiously as she starred blankly at his piano. Edward brows scrunched in confusion as the mirror she clutched so tightly to her begins to swirl until an image appears.

The image was of Kagome wearing an all white dress. She stood at the end of the aisle in a human guise and my heart clenched as I watched her walk forward. Suddenly a loud howl shook the house and the image in the mirror shattered and revealed a thin and frail Kagome.

She was curled up amongst the white sheets her frail form shaking from whatever terror plagued her. Her dark hair and tail was a deep contrast to the stark white sheets. Her eyes was wide and was a blood red color. Her fangs were poking out from the bottom of her teeth. She looked so frightened.

"Go Edward my Master is trapped within the darkness thanks to the mistakes made within your human life. Be her light again Edward even if you wish nothing more then to be her friend. Master needs you more then anything." With those words she disappeared as if she was never there at all. A loud howl once again shook the house. Edward shot up and raced upstairs in to her bedroom to find her in the same position that was shown in the albino girls in the mirror. Carlisle and Shippo stood on the opposite side of the room both grimacing. Her nose twitched as I slowly climbed in to the bed and she uncurled herself looking at me like a lost child.

"Edward." She said pleadingly reaching out for him and he gently took her hand. That woman who stood smiling and blushing at the end of that aisle. That same woman whom had haunted him since he had been in Taken Alaska was not the gentle brunnette he had left behind in Forks Washington.

But the woman he was sure that he had somehow abandoned 100 years ago.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you guys like this.

I can't tell you when I will update next but I can tell you that I WILL update. Writing is like the only point of sanity for me right now. I love you guys and thank you for your support and I hope to continue to have your support in the future.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A comforting scent surrounded her as a soft melody was whispered in to her sensitive ears. Two strong arms surrounded her securing to that one spot. Slowly she came back to awareness her vision slowly come in to focus as she tired stared up in to shimmering molten gold eyes. She opened her mouth ready to inquire about her whereabouts when suddenly his lips descended upon. She shivered as his soft and surprisingly cool lips caressed her own. His hand gripped her hair pushing her forward so that her entire body was flush against his.

Her clawed hands gripped his shirt ripping it to expose his smooth chest. A sensuous growl escaped her lips as she hooked her legs around his hips. He returned the growl gently nipping her lip and she moaned in pleasure as his hands ghosted over her sides. Suddenly there was a loud shout and a furious bark as the two was pulled apart. An angry set of emerald eyes tinged with red glared at the pair as he held the lust drunk woman by her shoulder.

"E-E-Edward" She stuttered out her eyes looking upon the vampire with a mixture of confusion and something that Edward could have easily identified as love. Edward looked down at her his head a confusing haze of present and past. He saw her in a meadow shaking in his arms. Her vulnerability touching his heart in a way that he thought only she could. Yet at the same time he saw her now thin, broken and vulnerable and a very strong part of him just wanted to love her but why?

So many questions swarmed in his head but none of them would escape his throat as he looked in to her wide ocean blue eyes. She open her mouth ready to speak when the angry demon behind her barked at him to leave.

"No" She said hoarsely her hand inching towards him as if to grab him. But she stopped and her eyes widened. She turned her head in shame and quietly asked him to leave. Slowly Edward left the small house in the woods. He noticed the unexplainable hole in his chest and he never felt this kind of pain before. Even when I had left Bella had I ever felt such a strong urge to simply cry. I wondered aimlessly through the forest lost in the fragments of memory. I remember one other time. Another time when my heartbreak was to great.

.

.

.

"_Edward I know you wouldn't understand but I have to go. This is important not only to me but to everyone who is under my care." She said calmly not a hint of fear in her eyes just worry. Worry for those whom the Volturi have hurt. Worry for those that they would hurt.. She had no fear for herself. No care for her own safety and even if I wanted to I couldn't protect her._

"_What if you get hurt?" I asked her and she gave me a wide sad smile as she sunk down in to the bed with me._

"_Edward I will constantly be hurt that is inevitable." She stated simply and that was when I heard the fear in her voice. He wrapped his arms around him his heart squeezed at the mere thought of losing her. Her hands gripped the front his shirt._

"_But I promise you this my darling husband and soon-to-be mate I would never come back to you dead." She promised making him feel marginally better. She would live if only to stay with him. They begun to slowly kiss but that night they never went beyond heavy kisses, light touches and intimate confessions. By the time she had to leave she had told him everything that was on her heart except for one thing. She wrote it down on a tiny piece of paper and left in a place where only he could find it._

_The paper read: __**I'm scared of going. I don't like to be hurt but I don't like watching others get hurt either. I'm so scared Edward and I love you so much because I'm not sure if I will ever get to tell you that again**__._

_._

_._

_._

That was the last memory he had of her everything else was fuzzy and distorted. He sat down under an old and withered tree. Rain begun to pelt on his cold hard skin but he paid no mind to it. He was so trapped in his own thoughts that he did not notice Jasper's presence until he spoke.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper question his voice terse. Edward realized that his emotions where probably causing Jasper a tinge of physical discomfort but he could not stop himself. So maybe to ease the unexplainable tightness he told Jasper everything that he knew. Jasper listened with a clear mind but the shock was written all over his face.

"Edward this is just a thought but what if somewhere in your mind you fell in love with Bella because she reminded you of well..you." Jasper said sitting down beside his brother. Edward closed his eyes and sighed.

"One thing at a time please Jasper." Edward begged and that was the end of the conversation as both males became engrossed in their own thoughts.

.

.

.

.

.

I know it's been awhile but I'm baaaack. Good news I'm in college!

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

Sorry for taking so long to update. College is way harder then I thought it would be and so is Japanese. Since it is summer and I am sadly unemployed I will update way more often. You guys may end up getting sick of me.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Some Clarity**

"Stop" Was the only words that left her mouth as Edward begun to walk towards the tree on which she rested. Her eyes were closed and despite the snow that fell from the ground she wore nothing more then a pair of skinny jeans and a thin tank top. White snow flakes peppered her midnight colored hair and her pale skin was in perfect contrast with the rough tree bark. Her tails hung off the branch languidly waving.

"Kagome?" He whispered her name dropping from his lips like a plea. Her ears twitched but instead of opening her eyes she turned her head upward refusing to even face his direction. She felt an intense pain within her chest as if a hand was physically squeezing her heart.

"Kagome you have to tell me. You have tell me what happened. I know something happened between us." Edward asked stepping closer despite her warning growl. She faced down her eyes still closed her body was tense as if she was prepared to flee at any moment. She sighed and opened her eyes but still did not look over at him. Edward took in her image and he shook with the need to gather her into his arms. He held firm ever since the memories of his human life begun to trickle in so had the emotions he held for this particularly difficult female.

"Ask your questions." She bit out coldly and oddly enough he wanted to smile as he heard the small huff at the end. He found himself beginning to think that even when she was agitated she was still cute. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He loved Bella he was still heartbroken over Bella. He had to keep telling himself that or might get swept up in those memories and emotions that threaten to drown him and never let him up again.

"Were we married?" He asked hesitantly remembering the image that Kanna showed him of Kagome in a white dress walking down the aisle.

"One hundred years ago I married a human boy. His name was Edward Masen but sadly six months after our wedding day I had to leave and a few weeks after I left he died. Not to long after that our unborn child died to." She said stunning Edward in to silence. She looked up at him and their eyes met behind her silver orbs he saw intense sorrow and regret but most importantly he saw an wounded heart that refused to stop loving and caring. At that moment he himself wished that he could have cried.

"Kagome." He said but just as soon as her name fell from his lips a tears begun to slowly fall. She managed to muster her normally arrogant smirk but her tears broke any illusion that she wished to create.

"Don't worry Cullen. My husband was clearly human and you are not. Besides its a little awkward going out with a vampire that went out my niece." She said standing up and shaking the snow off of her. Her head was slightly bent so that her bangs covered her eyes. Edward stepped forward as he saw how she begun to shake. He watched with rapt attention the path of her overflow of tears.

"Kagome." He said as if it was the only word he could muster but before he could take another step towards her she hoped down from the tree she had been staying in and begun to run. Without any prompting he begun to chase after her. The emotions he tried so hard to fight against welled up inside of him pushing any thoughts of everything else but her.

He had to get to her.

He had to know the truth.

He had to make her smile.

Those were the things that propelled him. He ran and ran until she begun to slow down enough for him to get close enough to her. He grabbed on to her arm and yanked her back causing her to be pulled in to him. The force caused her to fall on top of him. Before she could comprehend what had happened she found herself pinned on the forest floor underneath Edward Cullen.

"Kagome..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper watched with rapt attention as the albino youkai taunted the rampaging Alice.

"My little grasshopper you have interrupted fates plan to often for me to allow you to continue to run free. If it was not for you and your unwanted and unnecessary intervention your dear rose would not have to go through unwarranted trauma." Kanna informed her but Alice did not pause in her tired grabbing things and throwing it at the girl but Kanna managed to expertly dodge all items that Alice threw at her.

"I don't care!" Alice growled her eyes blood red and Emmett snickered not noticing the contemplative look on Rose's face as she wondered about the 'unwarranted trauma' she was suppose to face.

"Your such impudent child. Your nothing more then a second rate fortune teller and here I am trying to make you more powerful. You vampires have an odd way of saying thank you for someone's kindness."Kanna taunted and Alice paused as she slowly begun to process her words.

"Second rate?!" She screeched causing her audience to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yes second rate. Your ranking would have been lower if the glimpse that you get aren't clear." Kanna said with her usual blank expression and suddenly a frightening roar left Alice's mouth nearly causing the entire house to shake.

Let the temper tantrum of the century continue.

.

.

.

.

I am on the search for a beta. I know this is a little late but... Better late then never?...

Message me if interested.

Please review


End file.
